City hunter files : un cochon nommé désir
by Kairi11
Summary: Absurdité, parodie et romance. Un fic qui ne se prend pas au sérieux et se laisse porter par un trio de choc : Ryô, Kaori et Charlotte le Cochon !


Immeuble de Ryô Saeba

Lundi 10 Janvier, 13h50

Le cri résonna avec une violence non contenue, se muant progressivement en un grognement vif et dur. Le regard apeuré et le corps tremblant, la créature essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière l'unique caisse qui se trouvait près de la porte afin d'échapper à son bourreau et à son funeste destin.

\- Petit... Petit, petit ! Sois gentil et viens voir tonton !

La voix était étrangement calme et contrastait étonnamment avec l'attitude de l'homme qui, un couteau dissimilé dans le dos, s'approchait avidement de sa future victime. Les épaules affaissées, il marchait sur la pointe de pieds, dans un petit rire hystérique, comme si ce comportement ridicule avait le pouvoir de masquer ses intentions impardonnables aux yeux de sa proie.

\- Petit... petit !

Un hurlement déchirant retentit encore et encore couvrant le ricanement malsain de l'homme au poignard.

\- Petit... petit... tu n'as pas à avoir peur !

Le regard vérifiant à chaque petit pas que la porte n'allait pas s'ouvrir, le prédateur gagna inexorablement du terrain sur sa prise, la plongeant ainsi dans un état de panique effroyable. Des coups secs retentirent contre le mur. La créature se laissa submerger par son malaise et par ses sens qui s'affolaient au point de ne plus pouvoir les gérer. Un nouveau pas et ses plaintes repartirent de plus belles, obligeant le tueur à se boucher les oreilles dans un pur réflexe d'autoprotection.

\- NON ! Laisse-le, Ryô ! Je t'interdis de toucher à ma Charlotte !

La porte explosa dans un fracas étourdissant. Cet appel qui venait, à n'en pas douter, du cœur généreux de Kaori, stoppa net Ryô dans son élan meurtrier. Abasourdi par la ferveur avec laquelle sa partenaire venait de hurler ces mots, l'homme se figea sur place, et les yeux grands ouverts, fixa de son air le plus stupide le petit animal rose dont les quatre pattes roses recommençaient à trembloter frénétiquement.

\- Mais enfin ! Kaori ?!

A la fois décontenancé et contrarié par la réaction de la jeune femme, Ryô prononça une deuxième fois son prénom, laissant tomber le long couteau de cuisine sur le sol bétonné. Un claquement se fit entendre puis le silence envahit aussitôt la pièce. Les secondes passèrent sans que personne ne prononça le moindre mot, accentuant inconsciemment l'étrangeté de la situation.

Voyant Kaori se plantait nonchalamment devant la chose qu'il considérait comme être son futur déjeuner, Ryô retrouva aussitôt ses esprits et, le bruit de son estomac le rappelant vivement à l'ordre, décida qu'il était temps de repartir à la chasse.

\- Hé Kaori, bouge tes fesses de là et laisse-moi transformer ce cochon en un délicieux festin... c'est bien pour ça que tu l'as ramené à la maison, non ? Haaaaa, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche ! Cochon... Petit cochon... Viens voir tonton Ryô !

La bave aux lèvres, Ryô s'agenouilla prestement afin de récupérer l'arme du crime qui gisait non loin de là. Mais il déchanta tout aussi vite quand Kaori, d'un magnifique coup de pied, fit glisser l'objet tranchant hors de portée de ses mains.

\- Je t'interdis de le toucher, tu m'entends Ryô ?

L'aura colérique de Kaori emplissait à présent tout l'espace. Ryô se releva en pestant et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme. La détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'étonna grandement, lui faisant même un peu peur. Pourquoi sa partenaire se mettait-elle dans tous ces états pour un simple cochon ? Ce n'était qu'un goret. Un animal dont l'existence propre se résumait à finir dans des assiettes pour contenter l'appétit de êtres humains.

\- J'ai faim, Kaori ! Figure-toi que je crève la dalle depuis plus de deux jours maintenant ! Alors épargne-moi tes lamentations à la Brigitte Bardot et laisse-moi m'occuper de ce porc pour que nous puissions faire un repas digne de ce nom !

Dans un geste plein de défi, Ryô fit un premier pas en avant, ne lâchant pas du regard la nouvelle défenseuse de la cause animale. Il la nargua une première fois en se léchant les babines puis accentua sa taquinerie en ricanant comme un gamin de douze ans. Au même moment, le petit cochon émit un geignement peureux avant de repartir se cacher, une nouvelle fois, derrière la caisse pour ne laisser entrevoir qu'un bout de sa queue.

\- Cochon ! Petit cochon !

La voix de Ryô monta d'un cran et reflétait toute la frustration qu'il éprouvait à l'instant précis. Il avait une faim de loup et ce n'était certainement pas une simple bonne femme, et même si cette femme était sa partenaire de toujours Kaori Makimura, qui allait l'empêcher de calmer l'ardeur de sa panse.

\- Si tu le touches, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement !

La jeune femme articula ces mots avec toute la détermination et la fougue d'une militante du mouvement de protection de la Nature. Les bras grands ouverts, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, elle offrait un bien joli bouclier humain à la fringale assassine de City Hunter.

Ryô leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa méchamment de rire devant tant de bêtises.

Pour toute réponse, Kaori lui adressa son sourire le plus carnassier.

Le silence se prolongea encore quelques minutes, brisé de temps en temps par les grognements indécents de l'estomac de Ryô. Les deux partenaires continuèrent à se dévisager longtemps, espérant secrètement que l'autre daigne lâcher prise. Le petit goret pointa alors le bout de son groin, curieux de connaître les raisons de ce calme apparent.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible à la souffrance qui me ronge ? Ne me dis pas que tu préfères un cochon à ton propre partenaire ? A un homme aussi exceptionnel et indispensable que moi ?

Face à tant d'orgueil mal placé, Kaori leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir agacé puis, ses yeux s'allumant étrangement d'une petite flamme moqueuse s'amusa à lui répondre :

\- Tu préfères bien tes petites lapines de cabaret à une femme aussi adorable que moi ? Alors arrête de pleurnicher et savoure ces quelques jours de diète qui ne peuvent que faire du bien à un goinfre comme toi !

Ryô ne releva pas la remarque, bien trop préoccupé par ses soudaines crampes d'estomac. Sous la douleur, il se plia en quatre, jurant violemment contre le caractère de cochon de sa partenaire. Dieu qu'il avait faim ! Trop faim ! Il pourrait manger un lion tellement son ventre semblait être vide !

\- Arggggg ! Je souffre ! J'ai faim ! Je veux manger !

Le grognement du cochon fit malheureusement écho aux lamentations du nettoyeur. Alors littéralement submergé par l'appel de son estomac, Ryô perdit quelques instants toute raison et, dégainant prestement son magnum, se tourna vers l'animal rose et visa aussitôt sa tête.

\- Ryôooooo ?!

Mais heureusement pour Mister Pig, Kaori réagit tout aussi vite. Avec toute le force d'une Buffy contre les Vampires, elle saisit violemment Ryô par le col de son tee-shirt et le força à se relever en même temps qu'elle.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Ryô ! Si tu touches à un poil de ma Charlotte, je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas que sa queue qui aura la forme d'un tire-bouchon !

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était dangereusement assombri. Ryô déglutit péniblement. La menace était bel et bien réelle et, rien qu'en croisant les yeux méprisants de sa partenaire, il comprit tout de suite qu'elle était loin de plaisanter. Grimaçant comme un petit enfant qui venait d'échapper à une grosse punition, il hocha nerveusement la tête dans un signe d'approbation et regagna ainsi sa liberté.

\- T'as gagné ! Je ne toucherai pas à TA Charlotte... Charlotte ?! - Ryô fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière - Haaaa ne me dit pas que tu as donné un nom à cette horreur ?!

Pour toute réponse, Kaori haussa nonchalamment des épaules et se rapprocha de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Tout sourire, elle se mit à caresser tendrement la tête du cochon pour le rassurer sans s'apercevoir du rictus de dégoût qui s'était formé sur la bouche de son acolyte. La jeune femme mit alors en évidence un collier et un pendentif en forme de cœur qui ornaient discrètement le cou du goret. Ryô fit des yeux ronds et, les bras ballants, tenta de résumer la situation.

\- Le frigo est vide. Tu fais la grève de la cuisine. Nous n'avons plus d'argent et je suis interdit de cabaret. Et enfin, ma partenaire de travail a définitivement perdu la tête en s'entichant d'un cochon transsexuel prénommé Charlotte !

Comme s'il avait compris les paroles de Ryô, l'animal se mit à grogner méchamment et à taper frénétiquement des pieds sur le sol en béton. Il geignit encore quelques minutes avant de se cacher dans les bras de Kaori, dans une dernière plainte.

Le visage stupéfait, Ryô tenta de répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le ridicule de la situation lui coupa même tout envie de râler. La seule chose qui lui effleura l'esprit était qu'il était peut-être en train de rêver !

\- Quel abruti ! Espèce de crétin ! Sans cœur ! - entre deux mots de consolation pour Charlotte, Kaori prit le temps d'envoyer une massue * DEFENSE DE L'HONNEUR PORCIN* sur un Ryô médusé - Ce cochon est un vrai mâle et que je ferai remarquer que le prénom Charlotte est très prisé chez les suidés et ce, depuis la sortie de ce superbe ouvrage ! Ta da !

Fièrement, Kaori sortit son livre de nulle part et le tendit, dans un grand sourire, à un Ryô de plus en plus dépassé par les événements. Machinalement, l'ex-égorgeur de cochon le saisit et manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois à la renverse quand il découvrit la couverture : * Ranma 1/2 - Tome 3 - L'épreuve de force * Bref, tout un programme !

\- Tu comprends maintenant d'où vient le prénom de cet animal ? Alors je te demanderai de lui montrer un peu plus de respect et de sympathie.

Charlotte grogna bruyamment en signe d'accord et offrit un clin d'œil complice à sa protectrice.

Complètement perdu, Ryô contempla, penaud, le tome 3 des aventures de Ranma 1/2 et pensa sérieusement que cette famine temporaire dont il était la victime jouait vicieusement avec ses neurones et lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ouvrit quand même la bouche, plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

\- Kaori ? Tu lis encore des mangas à ton âge ?

La jeune femme n'apprécia pas la remarque et lui lança un regard agacé. Que sous-entendait-il ? Qu'elle n'était encore qu'une simple gamine qui ne lisait que des mangas ? Vexée, la jeune femme délaissa son nouveau compagnon pour tenter de régler ses comptes avec son partenaire.

\- Toi, tu lis bien des revues porno... Je croyais que ces magazines étaient avant tout destinés aux très jeunes hommes novices en matière de sexe ?

La réplique était cinglante et Ryô la prit de plein fouet. Que sous-entendait-elle ? Qu'il n'était pas capable de trouver une femme avec qui il pourrait partager un moment de plaisir ? Qu'il était réduit à baver sur des photos de pin-up pour satisfaire sa libido comme un gamin de 15 ans ? Ni une, ni deux, l'orgueil de Ryô reprit le dessus avec une arrogance incroyable. Il pouvait tout supporter sauf qu'on remette en cause ses capacités d'amant. Il était l'étalon de Shinjuku, le seul et l'unique et personne, dans ce bas monde, n'avait le droit de douter de ce titre honorifique.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais goûté à mes talents d'étalon ! Je me ferai un plaisir de te les faire découvrir quand tu veux !

Se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles, Ryô resta bouche bée devant une Kaori aussi surprise que cramoisie. La jeune femme se retrouva incapable d'aligner deux idées cohérentes tellement son esprit était focalisé sur la proposition quelque peu indécente mais tellement tentante de son partenaire. Elle ferma alors machinalement les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur quand son prénom résonna délicieusement à ses oreilles.

\- Kaori...

A suivre : Chapitre 2 : Discussion autour d'un cochon


End file.
